


Songbird

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Songbird

Natasha is a dance instructor. When her boss hires Clint Barton to play the lead with her in his musical production, what will happen?


End file.
